I Live On The Streets
by thegothchick67
Summary: "Why are you up this late? Or should I say... early" she snickered at her un-funny joke. I smirked "I should say the same thing to you babe" I winked at her, "and I practically live on the streets remember? My family IS all cops you know."
1. I Live On The Streets

Duncan's P.O.V

I was thinking to myself about her... Again. Her dark brown eyes and her mocha coloured skin. I sighed I really missed her. Courtney and I just broke up a few hours ago because she thought I was cheating with Gwen. We're just friends... I think. I started getting light-headed so I decided to go outside for a walk. I looked at my clock. 5:55 am I read. Wow time flies when you're grieving for your ex.

I sighed and pulled on my black hoodie. Pulling the hood over my head, I slowly climbed down the tree near my window. I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I hid in the darkness. I heard a twig snap and I whipped my head around seeing a thin tiny body following me.

I smirked, "babe you can stop stalking me now I know it's you"

"God damnit!" she muttered stepping closer to me. "Well anyway why are you up this late? Or should I say... early" she snickered at her un-funny joke. Gwen was one of my bestest friends ever, she got me and I got her it was a perfect friendship. We had the both same personalities and both sense of style. Also the movies Court hated, Gwen loved like I did.

I smirked "I should say the same thing to you babe" I winked at her, "and I practically live on the streets remember? My family IS all cops you know."

"Right... Well... I woke up and it was 5:45 and I was bored sooo I snuck out and saw a loser walking about so I followed him"

"I'm a loser?" I asked pretending to be hurt, "I'm offended! You broke my heart"

"You have a heart? Well I guess learning new stuff everyday is pretty helpful in life." She joked.

"Well... I DID have a heart until Miss CIT squashed it in a million pieces" I replied sadly.

"What?" I heard Gwen gasp. "She broke up with you?" I shook my head sadly.

"Just a few hours ago actually..."

"What a bitch!" and with that she started running in the direction of Court's house.

"GWEN WAIT!" I called running after her. I finally got up to her and grabbed her wrist which flung her backwards and she fell on top of me.

"Oh sorry..." she said as her face turned crimson red. She got off of me and pulled me up.

"What? Too scared of this?" I pointed to myself.

"HAHA! In your dreams Dunc" she laughed and pushed me over back into the grass.

"Aw Gwenny! So desperate for a new guy" I smirked which made her blush again. Wait... I was kidding did she actually have feelings for me? She and Trent broke up 9 months ago (creepy...) and I was there for her when she needed me.

Flashback of the Pastness...

_*knock, knock* I sighed. "Coming and it better not be you again Cody or I swear I'll rip out your-" I stopped talking as I saw a puffy red eyed Gwen. "Gwen! Dude, come inside, quickly" I said picking her up bridal style and putting her on my couch and I closed the door._

"_What happened? I will kill the person who did this to you" I asked through clenched teeth._

"_T-T-Trent..." she whispered almost too quietly I couldn't hear her._

"_Hmm?" I asked confused... ish._

"_I-I-I told him that we had to break up and he- he..." her eyes were swelling up into new tears so I held her close._

"_It's ok sunshine, tell me what happened"_

_Instead of telling me she pulled up her sleeves and I saw cuts and bruises everywhere. I gasped, that little bastard._

"_He got so mad... and he started hurting me..." she explained, a tear drop fell on one of her cuts and she grimaced a little as the tear started seeping into her flesh._

"_He's dead" I yelled putting on my dark green coat and shoes and I marched outside._

_Gwen followed me, "no... Don't... He'll come after me... And you possibly..." I nodded and walked back into my house, sitting on my couch again cussing quietly. "Duncan? You ok?" she asked me with concern in her voice._

"_Yea... I just want to beat the shit outta him... That's all..." I replied punching a pillow. I then felt her hand on my shoulder. _

"_Well... You can but... Not now, but I know what you CAN do" I saw that mischievous glint in her eye and I knew it was something good._

"_What?" I smirked._

_She whispered in my ear and I laughed out loud._

"_I'll do whatever you want if it involves kicking Trent in the balls"_

_She laughed as well "that's good, I'd be so sad if you didn't" she joked punching my shoulder. After that we laughed at some funny things Trent did in the past and then we went out for some ice cream and joked some more until I heard Princess calling my name. I didn't even know she was there!_

"_Crap! Sorry babe, when the princess calls out her princes' name he has to run" she giggled._

"_Ok, bye prince Juvie" she winked at me and I left leaving Gwen to eat her ice cream by herself._

And now in the now times...

"Yo Dunc!" Gwen yelled at me clapping her hands in front of my face and I slammed back into reality.

"What? Oh hey there babe" I smiled at her.

"What's with the pace out?" she asked me.

"Uhhhh... nothing" I smiled sweetly at her which gave me a slap to the face. "OW! THE FUCK?" I screamed.

"That's what you get for smiling nicely at me" she laughed. "It was scaring me"

"Oh... Really?" I asked wiggling my eyebrow at her.

"Yes you idiot now let's walk to the park" she said as she started walking away from me.

"Yes my gothy" I smirked and followed her.


	2. Revenge Has Never Come

Gwen's P.O.V

I sat on my favourite swing, the one in the middle.

"So why are you awake?" Duncan asked me sitting down on the right swing next to me.

"Just bored I guess..." I lied looking at the ground, I snuck out because Trent came over today and asked me if we could go back together but I just slapped him.

Back to the Past...

"_Gwen! The door's for you!" I heard my mom yell at me so I quickly slipped on a black tank top and black skinny jeans and ran downstairs. _

"_Hello?" I asked as I opened the door. Then I saw a green camouflage shirt and blue capris. "Trent?" I gasped as I saw my ex boyfriend again after 9 months when we broke up...After he hurt me..._

"_Gwen" he gave a friendly smile and hugged me which made me tense up, the next thing he said made my blood run cold." I want us to be back together again" I pushed him away._

"_No way! You hurt me, you..." I started crying, "I can't take you back! You're a tool! A poser! You're not worth it! Now leave me alone" I shut the door and ran into my room crying._

Back to the Present...

"Gwen?" I heard Duncan say bringing me back to the present time.

"Uhh... yea?"

He smirked a bit "I know you're lying and I know you were thinking of the actual reason" he put his hand on my shoulder, "please tell me, I'll help you through this" I looked into his eyes and saw promise, seriousness and kindness. I sighed.

"Trent..." I saw Duncan tense up and his hand squeezed ore tightly on my shoulder, ever since Trent broke up with me Duncan still wanted revenge. I love Duncan... he's like a brother to me... Just a brother though... I think.

"Yea" he said his voice hard as stone

"He came over today and... asked if we could go back together..."

He stood up "I have to kill him! Ever since he broke your heart all I wanted was revenge, he has to pay for what he has done to you!" I was shocked, he really cared for me that much?

I pushed that thought in the back of my mind and put my hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's ok I turned him down" I felt Duncan loosen up his muscles and sit back down.

"Ok I guess..." he sighed and looked up at the sky star watching. "It's so nice out..." he breathed out. I looked up and saw a shooting star.

"Duncan look! A shooting star! Make a wish" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Isn't that for children?" He asked and gave a little smirk.

"Not to me" I replied and closed my eyes thinking of a wish.

Duncan's P.O.V

She closed my eyes and I thought about how pretty she looked in the moonlight, I might be in love... No wait... I didn't mean... I closed my eyes and thought of a wish instead of thinking of Gwen and her prettiness.

'I wish me and Gwen were more than just friends... no wait... I wish Court and I were back together... no I wish that... that... oh screw it' I opened my eyes again and I saw Gwen still wishing, geez how long is her wish anyway? Like on cue she opened her eyes and stared at me. Her eyes were really pretty... They reflected the moon and stars in them... So pretty...

She looked away and stared back into the sky and I did the same.

"Duncan... I'm hungry..." she said as I heard her stomach rumble, I chuckled and picked her up bridal style.

"Well then... Let's go" I smirked and started carrying her to the nearest restaurant, her light delicate body in my strong muscular arms. She yawned.

"Tired sweetheart?" I asked

"Mmm just a bit..." she said as she yawned again.

I laughed "well then, screw the food, I'm bringing you home"

She yawned again, "but I'm so hungry!" she whined and I laughed again, she sounded so cute... I think.

"No you can eat later" I said walking to her house as she started falling asleep in my arms.

When I finally got there I took her house key that was hiding in a bush and quietly opened the door. I walked up stairs into her room, she was dead asleep, and her breathing was in a slow tempo. I set her down her bed and tucked her in then kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later sunshine" I whispered to the sleeping gothic beauty before sneaking out of her window and started walking home. 'Maybe I do love her...' I thought to myself before thinking how crazy that would be, me and her? HA! Never gonna happen we're friends but... I still want to go more than that but I knew it would never happen... never...


	3. That Prick

No P.O.V

Gwen woke up from the warm sunshine that was brightly shining through her bedroom window she looked around. "Why am I here?" she asked to herself, "I should be at the park... and where's Duncan?" she heard a crash downstairs and a scream.

"YOU LITTLE TWIT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Gwen chuckled and slipped on her black robe and checked her hair before strolling downstairs.

"Gwen!" her brother Jake said going up to her pointing at the broken flower pot, water slowly spreading across the floor and the flowers looked ripped into pieces. "Look what the little brat did to the flower pot!" then right on cue the little wiener dog ran into the room ears flopping and its stubby legs tripping over each other.

"Hey there boy" Gwen cooed at the puppy scratching behind its ears.

"HE MURDERED THE FLOWERS AND YOU'RE PETTING HIM?" Jake asked.

"Calm down Jake he's just a puppy" Gwen replied rolling her eyes, "here" she said giving Jake a broom. "Make yourself useful and clean it up"

"What about you?" Jake asked, "That's not fair!"

"Well I'm going to take a shower sooo... bye!" she said running upstairs and slamming the bathroom door hearing screams of protest from her brother. She smirked, she loved her brother... Well... loved teasing him that is.

While Gwen was talking to her brother Duncan was fighting with his older brother... again.

"I told you! You don't take my cereal! That's why it's MY cereal" Duncan's oldest brother Thomas yelled pulling the box of Reese Pieces out of Duncan's hand.

"Oh put a sock in it! It's just one bowl of cereal" Duncan replied rolling his eyes at his brothers' obsession.

"Just a bowl? JUST a bowl?" Thomas' face reddened in fury, "that bowl of cereal would be in MY stomach but nooooo YOU had to eat it!"

Duncan smirked, maybe he could have some fun with his brothers' anger; "yea and it was SOOO good" he said rubbing his stomach. "Mmm yummy!"

"I hope you rot in hell" Thomas glared at Duncan while he walked away with "his" cereal box and carton of milk while a very cocky Duncan was watching him leave.

Gwen's P.O.V

I quickly slipped on my black tank top and my dark blue cardigan, and then I put on my dark blue skinny jeans and my combat boots. I went to the mirror and applied some teal lipstick and some black eye shadow and eye liner.

When I was finally ready I went downstairs and saw that the mess was still there but the water was all the way to the door.

"Holy crap Jake!" I muttered to myself picking up the broom and a wash cloth and started cleaning up the mess. I saw someone watching me from the corner of my eye and of course, it was Jake smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I snarled returning back to my work.

"I just want to watch you clean this mess up like women are supposed to." I rolled my eyes, what a sexist. After I finished I tossed the wet cloth at Jake's face.

"EW!" he yelled as he spit some water and leaves out of his mouth

I smirked at him, "you're lucky there wasn't any thorns there" and left the house.

Duncan's P.O.V

Haha I love teasing Thomas like that! I laughed to myself going upstairs to get ready for the new day. I slipped on a black t-shirt and green capris and my red converse. I went into the bathroom and started spraying my green mohawk. Finally finished I strolled downstairs and snuck outside.

"Duncan!" I heard a voice from the distance calling my name but I ignored it and kept on walking until I felt a hand... a dude's hand. I tensed up I hope it wasn't the person I thought it was.

"Duncan, dude what up?" I turned around and sure enough, it was him... Trent. Restraining myself from punching the life out of him I replied... maybe too nicely.

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Good, so I have to ask you a question." Oh boy, I'm gonna lose it.

"Sure... what is it?" I asked through gritted teeth bunching up my hands into fists.

"Umm..." he looked down and saw my fists; I forced my hands to unclench.

"Sorry my hands are cold...?"

"Ok, well... do you think Gwen's doing ok?" I tensed up and forced myself to say.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because I think she's miserable without me" he began, "besides I did dump her because she was too... Obsessed over me." That was it! I gave him a right hook to his pretty boy face but it wasn't hard enough so it didn't knock him out.

"What the hell?" he asked holding his bloodied nose.

"That's what you get you prick!" I said with anger in my voice and fire in my eyes.

"What did I do?" he was scared and I knew it. I kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain dropping to his knees. I kneed him in the face really hard and left his ugly self there. That will teach him not to mess with me and my Gwen. Well... not MY Gwen I mean my best friend Gwen... yea that's it.

Gwen's P.O.V

I'm walking around the town wondering what to do... maybe pull some pranks with Duncan? Yea that'll be fun. I headed over to Duncan's house thinking about what prank we should do today. Maybe the snake and shampoo one? I don't know I'll have to ask Duncan, it depends on what kind of mood he's in right now. I laughed thinking about what our principal would do if we did the snake and shampoo prank on him again...

"Trent?" I saw his body lying on the concrete ground and ran up to him. His face was all bloody and he was holding his stomach in pain. "Oh god, are you ok?" I kneeled beside him and saw that his nose must be broken and he had a huge black eye.

"It was..." then he fainted. I sighed, now what? I just can't leave him here! I saw Duncan walking towards me and the fainted Trent.

"DUNCAN!" I called telling him to go faster with my hand which he did.

"Awwww babe, why didn't you invite me?" he said looking at the fainted Trent, "I'm hurt, I really am" he put his right hand over where his heart is supposed to be.

"Duncan! I'm serious! Do you know who did this?"

"Uhhhh... nope" he said not making eye contact.

"LIAR!" I yelled which made him jump

"What? What's wrong?" he asked looking as guilty as ever.

"You did this didn't you?"

"Wow sunshine you're smarter than I remember and I remember you being pretty smart" he gave a wink to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Huh?" he looked confused for some reason.

"Why'd you beat the crap outta him?" I lifted up an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"He told me that you were obsessing over him so he dumped you and... I couldn't stand to hear his little lie so..." he looked down at Trent again. "I slugged him" he gave an innocent smile.

"Oh..." I couldn't believe that Trent would do such a thing... My body started burning in rage and I clenched my hands really tight, so tight I thought I was going to bleed.

"You ok sweetheart?" I looked up and saw Duncan's beautiful teal eyes... Uh I mean... I looked up and saw his teal eyes. I smiled at him.

"Yep I'm good after I do this" I kicked Trent's head and took Duncan's hand. "Come on, someone else can help him." Duncan laughed at that and we walked away hand in hand.


	4. Fooling Around

**Sorry it took so goddamn long to post a fanfic you guys! I totally forgot that I had one ready xD and because I'm just super lazy! Well hope you guys like this new chapter and yes yes I know it's short but my mind is kinda blank right now but don't worry I'll be back on track soon!**

* * *

><p>Duncan's P.O.V<p>

Haha I can't believe Gwen kicked Trent in the head! That was good. We walked hand in hand to the park, her soft delicate hand holding firmly to my big strong hand. I smiled at her without her looking at me obviously. She was so pretty... I shook my head, be quiet Duncan, she'll never like you like that. I sighed.

"Hey what's bringing you down Juvie?" she asked me looking into my eyes, her eyes held the universe in them I swear...

"HEY DUNCAN!" Crap, I didn't notice I was wandering in her eyes... again... quick make up some lie! Uhh... got it!

"Oh sorry I was thinking about..." well crap that's all I got.

"About...?" she lifted an eyebrow at me. Gah! I don't know!

"About... Court and how happy we were before we broke up" I instantly slapped myself in face in my head. _Stupid! You stupid! _I wanted to die in a hole... a deep, dark hole.

"Aw you're so soft" she teased I pushed her playfully,

"Shut up!"

"Uh how about no?" she pushed me back, oh it's on now!

"Shut up OR I'll have to embarrass you" she smirked,

"How are you gonna do that?" good question but... I don't know the answer to it so she beat me. I shrugged.

"YAY! I WIN!" she did a dance, and I got to tell ya... It was pretty hot... Haha no I'm joking I'm joking.

I smirked this time and she stopped dancing her girly dance.

"What?"

"Haha nothing..."

"Suuuure..." she said while rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked

"Because honey" she said poking my chest like Court would do when she lectured me. "You keep on smiling at me and checking me out and it's very creepy"

Damnit was it THAT obvious? I laughed nervously,

"I'm not checking YOU out" time to have some fun, Gwen sighed.

"Good" she started walking away before I called out,

"I was checking out your boobs" she whipped her head to look at me... well... glaring at me. I laughed my cocky ass laugh, "I'm joking sunshine calm down"

"Jerk!" she replied as she came back and slapped me.

"Ow sunshine that hurt" I joked rubbing my cheek; it didn't hurt like Courtney's did thank god.

"Oh sorry Dunky" she tipped a wink; damn that woman really knows how to piss me off.

"Shut up Gwenny or embarrass city for you"

"Really? Well you didn't tell me how you were gonna embarrass me before so I doubt you know now" she laughed. "So what should we do now?"

"Hmmm..." I thought for a bit and thought of something awesome. "How bout we tee pee Trent's house since he's knocked out here.

"YES!" she squealed which was really not like her, I looked at her worriedly.

"You ok sunshine? You never squeal like that"

"A-hem... Yep just fine" she said pushing back her side bangs away from her face.

"Hah k babe just wondering" I smiled and so did she.

"Ok so let's get supplies and meet you at Trent's in half" she said, we high-fived and ran to our houses, yep pulling pranks with Gwen is like sneaking out of jail times 10.


	5. Getting Ready

Gwen's POV

After me and Duncan ran to get some supplies the first thing I thought was... get toilet paper. I ran to the store and found a 12 pack of toilet paper I picked it up and went over to the cashier.

"Is that all honey?" I rolled my eyes. Duh woman! Does it look like I have anything else in my hands?

"Yes" I pulled out a 20 dollar bill in my pocket and handed her the cash.

"Thank you honey" she gave me the change and I left running to my house. I needed eggs and thank god my mom bought some yesterday.

Duncan's P.O.V

Me and Gwen ran other ways to get some stuff to t-pee Trent's house and the first thing I thought was eggs... I ran to the grocery store and saw... yep you guessed it... Courtney and I guess she saw me too when I was TRYING to be stealthy and hiding behind a stack of cereal boxes... maybe not the best place to hide.

"DUNCAN!" she yelled running to me, I tried to run but of course I slammed into the stack and fell, face first to be more specific. I looked and saw some wedges... god I'm dead. "Duncan! Don't you run away from me!"

I stood up brushing off my capris, "calm it Court you can't tell me what to do! I'm not your boyfriend anymore!"

She snorted and rolled her big brown eyes, "yea but you'll soon want me back" I laughed, she dumped me and she thinks I dumped her! Ha! "What's so funny?" she asked lifting an eye brow at me.

"Don't you remember? YOU dumped ME sooo nope" I smirked and walked to get eggs but of course she followed me.

"Duncan! You do NOT walk away from me like that!" she scolded wagging her finger at me.

"Mhm..." I said taking a 12 pack of eggs and walking away from her again, blocking out her nagging. I felt a hand slam my face.

"OW!" I yelled rubbing my cheek, this is why we aren't together I guess... and that I like Gwen but I know we'll never be together... I should just forget.

"That's what you get, you dog!" she yelled huffing away to the canned soup aisle. I went to the cashier and gave her the egg carton.

"Is that all honey?" she asked me. Well I have nothing else in my hands so obviously yes! I thought but being the "good boy" I am I just nodded handing her 20 dollars. "Ok here ya go" she said handing me the eggs and change.

"Thanks" I mumbled walking away out of the store. I started picking up speed then I ran with the eggs under my arm, I need to get away from Court or else. I came to my house and walked through the secret door I found a year ago which leads into the basement where I kept my knives and prank stuff because no one goes in the basement.

I grabbed two spray paint cans, a knife and some silly string. Gwen loves silly string.

I walked back outside and walked to Trent's house which was about 2 blocks away. I met up with Gwen on the way there; she had several rolls of toilet paper and eggs.

"Ta-da!" she showed me some glow in the dark silly string. I laughed, she really liked that stuff.

"Well let's wait for the night to strike before we get carried away" I said as she started shaking the can of silly string. She pouted.

"Awwww but I wanna spray something with my silly string..." she looked at me and sprayed some of the string in my face which burned... a lot.

"AH! MY EYES!" I screamed covering my face. A lot of girls would say 'I'm sorry' but Gwen? No she laughs at me and my pain!

"Oh yea?" even though my eyes were watering I picked up the can of silly string I had and shook the can for 10 seconds and pressed the button at Gwen's face... nothing came out. "Shit, oh shit!" I muttered shaking the can again as I saw Gwen lift up her can to my face again.

"Time for you to fall" she laughed, right before she pressed the button I aimed the can at her again and pressed the button first.

Gwen's P.O.V

I was just about to finish Duncan off when... Everything went blurry and it hurt... no it BURNED!

"AH! HOLY CRAP DUNCAN!" I screamed wiping the silly string out of my eyes. He laughed at me and even if I couldn't really see I knew he was smirking. I kicked his shin with my combat boot.

"OW!" he yelled jumping in the air on one foot holding his shin with his hands.

"That's what you get!" I laughed and sprayed him with more silly spray but not in the face but on his head. Trent and I never had this much fun before... I thought as me and Duncan had an all out war with silly spray. I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him... I thought for a second. No, we're a just friend... that's it; we'll never be more than that... Never.


	6. Surprise!

**Before you read this part of the fanfic, I'd love to thank you all for reading my stories, I'd especially like to thank Tracey. Likes. Cake for the reviews *smiles* her stories are amazing too soo check her out if you haven't already. Umm I believe that's it so enjoy this chapter of I Live On The Streets**

* * *

><p>Duncan's P.O.V<p>

Due to mine and Gwen's silly string war we ran out before it was even dark, I sighed I guess we'll have to work with the eggs and toilet paper. Like on cue Gwen pulled out two more silly string cans.

"Ta-da!" she said holding them in front of my face. I took the blue one and she got the red.

"It's like you read my mind sunshine" I smiled at her, she smiled back

"I knew we'd use the other one all up when I had the idea to spray you so I took two extras" I nodded in response and saw Elvis walking down the street. He looked like he got jumped, I smirked in satisfaction.

His face was all covered in blood, chunks of skin were peeling off under his chin, cheek, and forehead and where the bridge of your nose is. His hair was all messy with gravel stuck in it; it looked like a crow's nest. He was limping badly too, his pants were ripped from the knee down and there was blood dripping down from the huge gash in his knee and it fell down to the hem of his sock (which were white, might I add) and you could see the blood stains easily. His nose was twisted in the weirdest way; probably broken and a black bruise was forming around his left eye. His shirt was torn a little at his sleeves and some blood stains on the front but that was pretty much the only thing that wasn't _totally_ garbage except his shoes.

I looked at Gwen and she looked almost... horrified. He eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped.

I tapped her shoulder, "Yo sweetheart you doing ok?" that made her jump.

"Y-Yea..." she sounded a little off, I lifted an eyebrow at her ans she sighed, "Ok no"

"Why is that?" I asked already knowing the answer though

"Just... _Look_ at him! He looks like he could die any second" I laughed which probably wasn't the bestest thing to do at a situation like this, as she gave me a death glare I shut up immediately.

"I bet he's ok but he's being overly dramatic with the limping and crap" I said trying to lighten the mood which worked as she smiled at me.

"Yea probably..." she looked at him again, he was at his driveway now limping to the front door grimacing every step he took. 'Geez he's really a wuss when he gets beat up.' I smirked to myself at that comment.

Gwen's P.O.V

'Poor Trent!' I thought looking at him as he limped inside his house. I looked down at the silly string and sighed quietly but not quietly enough I guess as Duncan looked at me 'and asked.

"What's wrong?" I sighed louder this time.

"We can't T-pee Trent's house, he's already in pain" this made him laugh.

"Seriously? That's your reason?" he asked between laughs, I crossed my arms over my chest and replied confidently not caring what he thought.

"Yes, and I think you need to find something else to do because I'm going home" I said starting to walk away, his laughter died down and his face got serious... like... SERIOUS.

"Gwen I was joking, please forgive me" I turned around and saw the sincerity in his eyes that I just HAD to smile at him.

"Fine" and before I knew it he hugged me, it felt good to be in his arms, strong... muscular... warm- I shook my head erasing my thoughts. He let go and looked me in the eyes... No _stared_ into my eyes. There was an awkward silence and staring contest going on between us. I finally looked away and blushed.

"Gwen" I heard Duncan say

"Hm?" I answered-ish still not making eye contact to him. He leaned over to my ear, his lips touching my ear lightly and I blushed deeper.

"You're blushing like hell" he whispered, you could hear the smirk that was forming on his lips.

"Oh..." I blushed more, holy crap I needa calm down, I took some deep breaths and then the hotness on my face faded away. I looked at Duncan and sure enough, a big fat smirk was formed on his lips.

"Geez Gwenny I never knew I could make you so horned up" he teased which earned him a punch to the shoulder.

"Sorry to tell you Juvie but you don't" I smiled.

"Oh?" he questioned me, "then does _this_ get you horned up?" before I knew it, he kissed me.


	7. Moaning

**This** **story is coming to an end :( but that's ok because I will start a new one right after it's finished :D Review!**

* * *

><p>Gwen's P.O.V<p>

His lips were warm and soft but even though I wanted to kiss back I pushed him away. Duncan's face had a shocked expression, was it because I pushed him away or the idea he kissed me in the first place?

"Duncan, we're just friends" it hurt me to say it but I didn't want him to think I liked him... not yet. He nodded sadly in response and then gave me his signature smirk.

"But did that horn you up? Just a bit?" of course he had to be himself and make a joke. I just rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder.

"Not even a little bit"

"Damn" was the last thing he said before we walked to the park in silence, a very awkward silence.

"So..." he started trying to make it less awkward and silent, little did I know he was setting me up for something. I said nothing, thinking about the kiss until... I saw the ground get closer and closer to my face but then realized I was falling down, face first.

"OW!" I yelled when I hit the ground... hard. I looked up to a laughing Duncan.

"That... that was... was too... easy!" I rolled my eyes and thought of a plan, since I was on the ground; why not get even with a little leg sweep. Using my fast reflexes I swept my leg across the ground and then connecting to Duncan's ankle, he came toppling down in mid laugh. He fell on his back grunting in pain. I smirked, never mess with the Goth on the ground.

"That was NOT funny!" he said glaring at me while seeing my cocky smirk, I shrugged.

"Sucks for you, I found it quite entertaining" he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I find T-peeing pretty entertaining but nooooo we had to be good kids and not do that because you felt 'bad' for Trent."

I opened my mouth to say something to back-up his statement but shut it again, I got nothing. He smiled at my failed attempt to come up with a comeback and opened his mouth to say something, probably something cocky but my phone rang just before he got to say it. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?" Duncan gave a huff and sat down leaning his chin in his hand.

"Hey girl!" a loud but proud voice sang over the line, I smiled and so did Duncan as he heard the loud girl too.

"Hey Leshawna"

Leshawna is one of my best friends when we were on and the Total Drama series until the end. She was a big, black and very loud and dating a very scrawny red head named Harold. Well I guess opposites DO attract.

"Girl we NEED to hang sometime! You've always been busy when I call because of Duncan or Trent or something boy-related" was she saying that I was wheeling? Duncan smirked at me, rolling my eyes I replied.

"Oh sorry about that, but hey you're always with _Harold_" emphases on Harold. Duncan laughed a bit and I could just see Leshawna's face go red.

"Hey he's pretty... Sweet and is danger boy with you?" me and Duncan both laughed this time. Duncan grabbed my cell phone from out of my grasp and said.

"Why yes... Yes I am and I'm putting you on speaker phone now" he clicked the speaker phone button.

"OOOO GIIIIRRRLL!" she wooed which made my face turn bright red.

"Oh yea Leshawna we were making out until you phoned" Duncan said making things awkward... For me anyway, I punched his shoulder. "Ow babe! Not so hard you might break him!" that little perve!

"I'll show you pain you jerk!" I tackled him back on the ground and he started making moaning sounds like this was all a joke, was he _trying_ to creep Leshawna out? Hmmm... Yea he is.

"Uhh... guys?" Leshawna sounded really scared and Duncan 'moaned' again and said, "Oh sorry Leshawna we're busy at the moment call later" he moaned one last time and hung up. I hit his chest with rage,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I was pretty pissed as I got off of Duncan. He smirked and gave me back my phone which I violently shoved in my pocket.

"Relax sweetheart I was just kidding" I gave him a death glare and he held his hands up in defence, "ok ok I'm sorry"

"You better be!" I grunted turning my back to him. Yes I was mad at him but in the same way I couldn't stay mad at him because I liked him too much.


	8. Finally Together

**Thanks for reading you guys! This is the end of I Live On The Streets and my next fanfic will be up as soon as I can but I'm VERY busy so it might take a while**

* * *

><p>Gwen's P.O.V<p>

I started packing for my bag for the sleepover with Leshawna. I called her back after Duncan's idiotic actions. I started checking to see if I had everything. _Toothbrush, pyjamas, hairbrush, clothes, ma-_

And my phone rings, picking it up, expecting to see Duncan's name on the caller ID. Trent. Great, I pressed the green button, taking a deep breath I answered.

"Uh hello?"

"Gwen I had this weird dream..." I rolled my eyes

"And I care about this because...?"

"... I just wanted to tell you..." he sounded hurt and I felt kinda bad but not enough to make me apologize, I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Uh ok well... thanks for the info bye!" I hung up quickly before he could stop me, I was trying to get ready for a sleepover.

I checked if I had everything at least 3 times before I was totally satisfied that I had everything. Picking up my bag and swinging it over my shoulder I hurried out of my house with a little yell that echoed through my house.

"I'm leaving now! Bye mom!" and with that I started walking to Leshawna's house. Since it was only a block away there was no point in driving.

A few minutes later I got to her house. It was one of those "normal" looking houses, you know with the white paint and the brick chimney. White door white everything pretty much except that small little front deck and the flowers that are hanging in the front.

I smiled as I got t her door and went to knock but before I could even hit it with my fist it opened.

"Girl what up?" she asked giving me one of her hugs which were quite tight by the way.

"Nothing really just here for a sleepover"

"Girl why don't we hang more often" she asked me again as we started for the living room after I threw my boots and bag down at the front door. The furniture and walls was nothing you'd expect from a girl like Leshawna.

All the furniture was cozy cream couches except one big bean bag chair which had a leopard design and pink fluffy feathers coming out the edges. I chuckled a bit; it was so out of place from the rest of the room. The walls were even coloured a very light blue which kinda matched the couches.

"Oh I know at least once a week" I said kinda sarcastically, but I did mean it a little bit.

"Well sit down, sit down" she said in a very lady-like matter, I nodded and threw myself on the longest couch there was as she walked into the kitchen, probably getting drinks. "So..." long silence as I waited for her to say whatever she had to and then she said what I thought she wouldn't say, "you and Duncan huh?" I choked a bit on nothing but air.

"NO! We're just friends..." I trailed off remembering the unexpected kiss he gave me.

"Hmmm girl!" she said coming back from the kitchen with cups of lemonade in both of her hands hearing how I trailed off, "you like him girl!" she laughed slightly and gave me my drink.

"Uh yea, sure" I took a sip and set it down on the glass table.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" her voice made my ears ring for a split second.

"What?"

"Just say truth or dare" she folded her arms waiting for my response.

"Dare" I smirked and she reflected my smirk, weird.

"I dare you to pick truth next round." My smirk was wiped off my face, shit I'm screwed. Growling under my breath I asked.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth" I thought for a second, and then I got an idea.

"Is it true that you and Harold took a spin in bed?" I laughed while she glared at me.

"Um, NO! Where did you hear that from?" controlling my laughter I finally stopped and said,

"Not where, who"

She eyed me for a little longer and finally got who I was thinking.

"It was Duncan wasn't it?" I laughed again replying to her question, she sighed, "I knew it"

"Well your turn is truth SO here's my question" I stopped laughing again and I started getting scared, she better not be asking me the question I'm thinking she's gonna say.

"O-o-ok..."

"Do you like Duncan more than a friend?" I knew it and of course I had to tell the truth.

"Uhh... Maybe, maybe not" there, that was a valid answer I think.

"YOU DO!" she yelled happily coming over to where I was sitting and hugging me tightly.

"AH LET GO!" I screamed struggling to catch my breath she let go apologetically and we played that game for the rest of the night and watched some pretty lame movies.

"I'm so tired" Leshawna yawned tucking into her sleeping bag; I did the same with some blankets Leshawna gave me.

"Me too sooo... Night!" I said falling asleep, hoping to dream an amazing dream and well... I dreamt of at least something.

_Duncan was sitting on a tree trunk in the moonlight, his silhouette was nicely outlined by the moon, the full moon. "Gwen..." he yelled out as he saw me look at him. He waved at me and I waved back. In a blink of an eye he was standing behind me as I felt his hot breath on my neck, I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Gwen..." he said again as he whispered in my ear._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_I love you... Gwen" he kissed my neck and I moaned quietly and then-_

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

I groaned as I heard my cell phone start ringing, rubbing my eyes I picked up my phone and looked to see who it was. **Duncan** it said, I pressed the green button instantly.

"What?" I asked half angrily and half tiredly.

"Babe you sound so horrible what's wrong?"

"I was SLEEPING thanks" he chuckled,

"Oh dreaming about me huh?" I could tell he was smirking.

"Actually I was thanks very much" I said blankly not even knowing what I said until it was too late, "uh I mean-"

"You were huh?" he cut me off before I could explain, "that's hot"

"Right well night Duncan!" I almost hung up before he told me to wait, "yea what Duncan?"

"Uh..."

"What? Hurry up I'm tired!"

"Um..."

"You have 10 seconds before I hang up" he took a deep breath.

"I really like you Gwen please go out with me, you're my best friend but I want to be more!" I was quiet; I didn't know what to say because I've always wanted to say the same thing to him.

"Do it girl!" I jumped as I saw Leshawna looking at me. When did she wake up? Did she hear everything? Was it when my phone rang? My thoughts were interrupted by Duncan's voice.

"Gwen?" I shook my head getting out of my own thoughts.

"Um, Duncan that's really sweet of you" I started not really knowing what to say.

"You can say no if you don't want to though" he said hurriedly. I laughed, "what's so funny sunshine?"

"I've always wanted to say the same things to you too but I didn't have the guts to tell you"

"So... Are we going out now?" he sounded hopeful. Leshawna nodded her head at me really quickly.

"Yea sure" I smiled and Leshawna gave a loud cheer.

"Yay! That's so sweet!" she cheered, me and Duncan laughed at the same time.

"Well night babe, I'll definitely see you tomorrow"

"Night" I smiled and I ended the call with Leshawna still cheering; we stayed up the rest of the night talking, well... her talking about how sweet Duncan was and how good we look together and I was just sitting there listening and laughing to every little thing she said. Oh yes, my life was finally complete, I'm now dating a guy that practically lives on the streets.


	9. Our Happy Ending

**Ok the feeling finally got to me! I'm actually going to FINISH this fanfic, it was bugging me that it just ended short so I hope this isn't a huge surprise for you guys and hopes you enjoy the REAL end of this story! :D**

* * *

><p>Duncan's P.O.V<p>

I sat in bed, thinking about Gwen... I just couldn't stop, was it because I had actual feelings for her? No... She's just a friend... no... She's more than a friend... she's my best friend that I want to date! Ok I admit it... I do really like Gwen, but how can I tell her? Just call her up and ask her out? Does she like me like I like her? With all these questions in my mind I started getting a headache.

I slammed my head onto my pillow and thought a little longer until my brain felt like it was about to explode. I looked over to my clock. 3:00 am, damn I think for a long time... ok that's it, I decided lifting my head off my pillow and finding my cell phone. I turned it on and waited for my eyes to adjust on the light before calling Gwen's cell phone.

"What?" she asked half angrily and half tiredly.

"Babe you sound so horrible what's wrong?" I joked, trying to be friendly to her before I told her the truth of my feelings on her.

"I was SLEEPING thanks" she growled through the phone, I chuckled.

"Oh dreaming about me huh?" I smirked, being me.

"Actually I was thanks very much" she said flatly, probably because she didn't know what she said, I just kinda sat there in utter shock, "uh I mean-" she tried to explain

"You were huh?" I said cutting her off, "that's hot" I joked again.

"Right well night Duncan!" she replied, oh crap

"Wait!" I yelled before she could hang up

"yea what Duncan?"

"Uh..." I tried telling her but it was harder than I thought.

"What? Hurry up I'm tired!"

"Um..." damn me and my brain.

"You have 10 seconds before I hang up" she growled, I took a deep breath trying to cal my mind. Then, I said it.

"I really like you Gwen please go out with me, you're my best friend but I want to be more!" silence on the other end, did she hang up?

"Gwen?" I said, I hope she didn't hang up...

"Um, Duncan that's really sweet of you" oh no... she doesn't feel the same way.

"You can say no if you don't want to though" I said quickly. Then I heard her beautiful laugh ring on the other end of the line, "what's so funny sunshine?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to say the same things to you too but I didn't have the guts to tell you" she explained, my heart skipped a beat.

"So... Are we going out now?" I asked sounding a little too hopeful.

"Yea sure" I smiled and I could hear Leshawna give a loud cheer,

"Yay! That's so sweet!" Gwen and I laughed at the same time.

"Well night babe, I'll definitely see you tomorrow" I said smiling

"Night" she said and I ended the call cutting off Leshawna still cheering. I chuckled, laying back into my bed.

"That Leshawna is one crazy nut" I chuckled to myself, falling asleep, I knew that Gwen and I would be the best goddamn couple ever...

*2 years later*

"Come on Duncan!" Gwen laughed running to the movies, I ran after her, picking her up while I ran.

"Wow you're really slow" I commented as she punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up" she giggled. We were going to the movies for our 2 year anniversary, gonna watch some horror movies until we get sick.

"Well sorry if the truth is the truth" I laughed kissing her quickly before setting her down back on the ground.

"Right, remind me again why I'm still with you" I smirked,

"Because you fell in love with the hottest guy in the world!"

"I thought that was Taylor Lautener" she joked

"Oh please babe, he's not even remotely as hot as I am" I replied flexing my muscles.

"Oh I know why I'm with you!" she exclaimed, "and why's that?" I asked as we stopped in front of the theater doors, "because you need someone to stop you from going to Juvie so much, keep you out of trouble" she chuckled. I laughed as well.

"This is why I keep you around; you're just too... you" I said,

"I love you" she said smiling at me, I smiled back.

"I love you too" we started to lean in for a kiss but she pushed me away just before our lips touched and she ran inside the theater leaving me alone outside when I fully understood that she ditched me outside making me look like I was kissing air I ran inside hoping that no one saw me. Our love was weird... but in a way... it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the REAL end of this fanfic! Thanks for reading everybody!<strong>


End file.
